En busca de tí
by bengala 199
Summary: Kaede es un medico prestigioso, un ser humano único como cualquier otro, más sin embargo es despreciado por sus padres por no haber nacido como ellos querían. Hola a todos este mi primer fic, espero lo lean y sea de su agrado, aviso que habrá Futa o Futanari en esta historia de una manera diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Veamos como inicio Mi nombre es Kaede Montes De Oca Lavalle, soy médico cirujano especializado en neurología e oncología, soy originario de México pero actualmente resido en Inglaterra.

La mayor parte de mi vida he estado alejada de mi familia, para ser exactos desde los 9 años cuando mi supuesta madre me envío a Canadá , desde entonces ha sido una veces que la he vuelto a ver. Mi padre murió poco después tal vez al cabo de un año luego que partí de casa, lamentable mente era un alcohólico empedernido hasta el último día de su vida. Y mi hermana Katherine a la cual no la veía desde que tenía cerca de 3 o cuatro años.

Ha decir verdad llevo una vida muy solitaria, en ocasiones me siento bastante sola, a pesar de haber cumplido cada una de las metas que me plante desde que me fui de casa, no se siento feliz, siento que me falta algo, algo que aún no encuentro.

Hoy comienzo un día nuevo, así que me pongo en marcha a mi trabajo. Actualmente trabajo de manera temporal en uno de los hospitales más grandes de Londres, funjo como neurólogo e oncólogo. Desde hace cerca de 4 años me concentre en dar inicio a una investigación sobre células cancerígenas así como desordenes a nivel genético, de la cual he obtenido grandes aportaciones al mundo de la medicina. Desde el término de la guerra mundial el mundo sufrió un gran daño, la gente cambio en algo que tal vez hace años jamás se hubiera imaginado, ahora han pasado más de 100 años y aun veo las consecuencias y gran prueba de ello soy yo. He de confesar que me encanta mi trabajo, que ha valido la pena tantas horas de esfuerzo y dedicación. A decir verdad no tengo amigos, bueno solo un viejo amigo Nao, lo conocí cuando tenía 9 años, se ha vuelto en mi hermano prácticamente y cómplice de mis locuras, el cual está precisamente frente de mí.

-hola nao buenos días

-hola pensé que no llegarías

-tienes razón me quede dormido

-eso no me extraña, por cierto que hiciste con el diario que te di

-pues te hice caso, he escrito algunas líneas

-¿y?

-tenías razón me ayudará

-jajajaja espero y tú carácter mejore

-¿qué?

-admítelo tienes un genio disparejo

-no lo sé tal vez en ocasiones

-jajajajaja

-no entiendo que te causa tanta risa

-ok, ok ya no reiré, por cierto que pasó con Sarah

-nada

-como que nada

-no funciono

-que tonto eres querido colega

-haber Nao ya, que rayos quieres que haga simplemente no puedo estar con alguien como ella, tiene la cabeza hueca.

-huuuy tranquilo, sabes que ya vámonos a trabajar

-estoy de acuerdo

Una vez finalizada la pequeña charla con nao me dirigí a mi oficina, esta estaba en el piso número 15 del edificio. Entré y me dispuse a revisar varios expedientes apilados en el borde del escritorio. Después de haber terminado salí y comencé mi ronda por el hospital, me hacía cargo de cerca de 35 a 40 pacientes, con distintos padecimientos, cada uno es especial para mí, ya que a pesar de estar en su estado me dan grandes lecciones de vida. Pasé a revisar el estado de los que se encontraban en el hospital, en ese momento eran 5. Ya estaba a punto de terminar, solo me faltaba una de mis pacientes se llama Nathalie, tenía 8 días de haber salido de una cirugía muy delicada en la que se removió un tumor del cerebro.

-buenos días Nathalie, como se encuentra hoy -mientras revisaba una lista de medicamentos que le habían aplicado

-se siento muy bien doctor

-excelente me alegro por usted, si se mantiene así se irá muy pronto a casa-le decía mientras comenzaba a revisarla

-eso espero no me agrada estar en aquí

-la entiendo debe de estar impaciente por ver a su familia

-sí tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos

-verá que será pronto-le decía mientras hacía unas notas en su expediente

-y su familia ha de estar muy orgullosa de usted-me decía con una sonrisa en la cara

-no lo sé, desde que tenía 9 años no los veo, tampoco me he casado

-perdón discúlpeme no era mi intención

-no se preocupe está bien, bueno me retiro nos vemos mañana- me decía mientas le entregaba el expediente a la enfermera a cargo

No sé qué le pasa a las personas que me rodean, hasta mi abuela me pide que me busque a alguien y que forme una familia. Me empiezan a cansar yo no necesito nada ni a nadie, siempre he estado solo y así me mantendré. Me mantenía furioso pensando en esto mientras atravesaba un gran pasillo cuando choque con alguien tirándolo al suelo.

-perdóneme mentor no lo vi- me decía mientras trataba de levantarse

-no te preocupes Aaron fue mi culpa- le decía dándole la mano para levantarse del suelo

-gracias – decía tomando mi mano

\- como van con la investigación tienen noticias nuevas

-vamos bien pero necesitamos un poco de ayuda

-ahora tengo cerca de 3 horas libres vamos al laboratorio- al decir esto el solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar

Aaron es uno de mis alumnos desde el año pasado, se atrevió a mandarme una solicitud para integrarse a mi equipo de investigación, a decir verdad es bastante inteligente, ha conseguido sorprenderme en varias ocasiones. Mi otro alumno más bien dicho alumna se llamaba Alexa, apenas llevaba 3 meses, pero había duda que demostró que se ganó el lugar más de una vez.

Ambos eran extremadamente brillantes, yo no quería tener a nadie cerca de mí, pero la maldita rata de hospital de Nao me convenció y ahora están aquí, según él sería benéfico para mí porque tendría más tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

Las 3 horas se fueron muy rápido, después me marche a casa. Cuando iba en camino me puse a pensar muchas cosas entre ellas mi origen.

….. Todo esto comenzó con la gran guerra, como muchos le llamamos a la tercera guerra mundial. Fue el evento más cruel que el ser humano ha presenciado y que ha causado. Se implementó el uso de las armas biológicas, mucha gente murió, millones para ser precisos, para cuando las grandes potencias se dieron cuenta del horror que habían desatado, se encargaron de evacuar a grupos de personas sanas, mientras el resto moría afuera. El mundo quedo devastado, la población sufrió una disminución de más de la mitad de su población. El pequeño grupo que logro sobrevivir, vivía debajo de la tierra, una vez que se logró erradicar todas las enfermedades que había en la superficie, se comenzó con el periodo llamado _**repoblación,**_ el cual consistía en formar un hogar, como antes de la guerra.

Este proceso duro cerca de 80 años o tal vez un poco más, fue sorprendente como un mundo devastado casi en su totalidad volvía hacer el de hace más de 100 años. Después de este periodo, todo era distinto, ya no había pobreza en el mundo, delincuencia ni violencia de ningún tipo, los gobiernos que habían quedado en pie se unieron y se eliminaron las fronteras. El nombre de los países se conservó, pero en su lugar se formó la ciudadanía universal.

Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, debido a las grandes cantidades de radiación, el ser humano cambió, y así nació el tercer sexo, como se les llamaba en ese tiempo.

Estas personas eran de compleción andrógina, nacían con ambos sexos, pero solo uno se desarrollaba, algunos presentaba más características de un sexo. Este cambio no causó ningún impedimento, la sociedad de adapto a ellos. La mayoría eran brillantes y destacaban en su profesión. Pero claro está que no todo al mundo le agradaba la existencia de estas personas.

Nací en México, el 18 de noviembre de 2197, en ese tiempo ya había muchos medios para procrear, más sin embargo mis padres decidieron que fue de una manera natural, que escogiese como tenía que ser, que grave error cometieron.

Por un lado tanto la familia de mi padre como de mi madre, se había mantenido al margen de estos cambios genéticos, no les agradaba pensar que algo así les sucediera.

Para su mala suerte y para el mentiroso de mi padre yo nací intersexual.

Mi mala suerte comenzó cuando le dijeron a mi madre después de nacer, que era intersexual, desde ese momento me despreció. Nunca se hizo cargo de mí, ni siquiera en las siguientes horas de nacer. Me dejo a cargo de la ama de llaves de la casa, y le prohibió a mi abuela acercarse a mí.

Sufrí mucho durante mi infancia y parte de mi juventud, aunque la etapa más difícil fue mi niñez. Para empezar la mujer que me procreo, me prohibió acercarme a ella, y no debía llamarle madre bajo ninguna circunstancia. La ama de llaves se convirtió en mi madre, ella me enseño a caminar, hablar, leer y escribir, ante cualquier persona ella era mi madre y yo así la consideraba.

Poco a poco fui creciendo y dándome cuenta de las circunstancias que me rodeaban, mi madre me detestaba las pocas veces que la llevaba a ver en la casa me gritaba: ¡Aléjate vete de mí vista remedo de humano! , casi nunca llegaba a ver a mi padre, cuando lo llegaba a observar estaba ebrio, y se escuchaba que discutía con madre. Pocos fueron mis momentos felices, recuerdo cuando mi madre me compro un pequeño pastel, el cual nos tuvimos que comer a escondidas, cuando me llevo a mi primer día a la escuela, a pesar de que ella no me dio la vida, realmente me amaba. Desde el momento que me pusieron es sus brazos yo me convertí en su mayor prioridad, nunca me falto nada pero nunca me sobro, y yo la adoraba porque era mi madre.

Pasó mucho tiempo, para ser exactos estaba por cumplir 9 años, por ese entonces la señora que me dio la vida me obligaba a trabajar en casa como cualquier empleado, pero no me importaba, gracias a eso podía entrar a varias áreas de la casa, y descubrí que tenía una pequeña hermana. Siempre la veía de lejos, ya que no tenía permitido entrar a esa parte de la casa, un día no había nadie en la casa excepto mi madre yo y algunos empleados. Se me ocurrió entrar a su habitación y verla dormir, no se cuento tiempo estuve observándola, de pronto sentí como alguien me jalo del hombro y lanzó fuera de la habitación, era mi padre estaba furioso, me gritaba, aún estaba en el suelo cuando comenzó a golpearme de manera brutal. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor y lo que quería era ir a donde fuera lejos de él. Cuando por un momento se detuvo trataba de ponerme de pie y correr, pero lo que logre fue caer por las escaleras. Rodé por estas hasta el final, cuando estuve abajo, trataba de gritarle a mi madre y él en su lugar me pateó más fuerte.

No sé cuántos momentos estuve así, cuando escuche como la señora le gritaba algo, entonces sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, tenía varias máquinas alrededor, y un fuerte dolor al respirar. El doctor me explico que tenía muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo, 4 costillas rotas, el tabique desviado, solo por mencionar algunos y que era posible que tardara un buen tiempo en recuperarme totalmente, había tenido mucha suerte de vivir. Después de casi 2 meses en el hospital me enteré que mi padre estaba detenido por su conducta que era reprobable, entonces llegó ella cuyo nombre no merece mencionar, me grito fuerte y no hizo más que culparme, me dijo que era mi culpa, que estaba harta de mí y que de una vez por todas se iba a deshacer de mí y así fue, 5 días después estaba en un avión rumbo a un internado a Canadá.

Hay terminé de recuperarme totalmente, conocí a nao que era igual que yo, ambos éramos intersexuales con características masculinas, comencé a sentirme menos solo. Debes en cuando hablaba con mi madre, me dijo que se fue de la casa, en cuanto termino sus estudios y ahora trabajaba en una empresa, y por increíble que suene le preocupaba a mi abuela, siempre trato de acercarse a mí pero no podía, ahora que estaba lejos me enviaba toda clase de cosas y me hablaba diario. Al cabo de un año me enteré que mi padre murió debido al alcoholismo.

Viví 10 años en el internado, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad salí con la idea de volver a México a ver a mi madre, abuela, hermana con muchas esperanzas de que la señora aunque sea me perdonara. Mi abuela me envió los boletos y con una maleta llena de ilusiones partí. Cuando llegue a casa de mi abuela, estaba ella y mi madre. Me sentía tan feliz que las abrace fuertemente por mucho tiempo. Pasamos bastante tiempo hablando, conocí al esposo de mi madre que era alguien como yo, claro además de ser arquitecto parecía muy buena persona, se notaba que la amaba realmente, me sentí muy feliz por ella. Estábamos cenando cuando la señora llego armó un gran escándalo, finalmente se acercó a mí y me dio una gran cachetada exigiéndome que me marchara. Cuando se fue me decidí a tomar mis cosas y marcharme, pero mi abuela me detuvo, me pedía que me quedara, pero no accedí, me sentía muy mal me preguntaba como un apersona tan cruel era mi madre, me había hecho tanto daño que ya no quería verla jamás. Al notar mi abuela que no me convenció, me envió a la capital del país con sus familiares.

Estuve en la capital por año y medio, ingrese a la mejor universidad del país sin problemas, pero no me sentía feliz, sentía que no encajaba, ellas eran una familia tan unida, que las envidie, porque yo hubiera querido que me quisieren así. Una vez pasado mi primer año en la universidad, estudiando medicina, pedí un intercambio a Inglaterra, luego de unos meses se autorizó y una vez más me aleje, pero esta vez no planeaba volver nunca.

Me volví a encontrar en la escuela con nao, después de eso acordamos no separarnos de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi carrera de médico, un día me llamo mi abuela para contarme una verdad tan grande que tarde tiempo en asimilarla. Al parecer cuando murió mi padre se dieron cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que era intersexual, al parecer lo intervinieron cuando era niño borrando así cualquier rastro de la verdad. La segunda es que al parecer su madre tuvo un romance con un médico, cosa que desagrado a sus padres por ser una aberración como ellos llamaban a los intersexuales, y de un día para otro desapareció dejando a mi abuela embarazada, así que sus padres decidieron casarla con un tipo que odiaba y que educo de pésima manera a mi padre. Al parecer 5 años después del matrimonio los atraparon y fueron a prisión los padres de mi abuela por asesinato. Al menos ahora sabía la verdad pero me pregunto si mi padre la supo en algún momento.

Paso mucho tiempo en el cual me dedique a estudiar, así termine mis especialidades y a base de mucho esfuerzo llegue hasta donde estoy posicionado como uno de los mejores médicos del mundo. Pero aún me falta algo para ser feliz al fin, no sé qué es solo espero encontrarlo pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola una vez más aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. de esta historia ya va tomando un curso interesante, no olviden dejar sus reviews y sus comentarios.

Esta historia es propia, toda ha salido de mi loca imaginación cualquier similitud con la realidad es coincidencia.

Hace unos meses estuve saliendo con una ejecutiva exuberante, era hermosa, pero las cosas no resultaron lo pensamos. Lo que sentíamos era meramente pura atracción sexual, estuvimos cerca de 4 meses así, hasta que decidimos alejarnos. Debes en cuento nos veíamos y ya me imaginaran como terminábamos, la verdad no me desagradaba, ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto y sabia como envolverme hasta enloquecerme. Nao decía que tenía carácter, horrible y que compañía seguramente se solucionaría, pero por lo visto no.

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de mamá decía lo siguiente:

….Hola hijo espero que estés bien, he tratado de localizarte por todas partes, pero no te he encontrado, necesito hablar contigo seriamente, se trata de mi salud, por favor cuando tengas tiempo llámame.

En cuanto termine de leer el mensaje corrí hasta el teléfono y llame a mi madre

-hola

-hola madre como estas soy Kaede acabo de ver tú mensaje, que sucede

-hola hijo, tranquilo- ella no decía nada más me comenzaba a preocupar de verdad

-que pasa, dime sea lo que sea sabes que cuentas conmigo

-me acaban de detectar cáncer- dijo de golpe

-no, dime que no es cierto

-lo siento hijo pero es verdad- sonaba afligida

-que te dijo el médico-pregunte muy preocupado

-me darán tratamiento dice que estaré bien

-claro que vas a estar bien de eso yo me encargo

-a que te refieres hijo, sabes que yo no me subiré a uno de esos aparatos para ir al otro lado del mundo para verte, te extraño y te amo, pero sabes que soy una cobarde

-tranquila madre, el que va soy yo, no te preocupes en menos de que lo pienses estaré cerca de ti

Dicho esto me despedí de mi madre y el pánico me invadió, tenía miedo de perder a la mujer que me crío, me dio un hogar y un par de brazos para sostenerme. Sin pensar más las cosas al día siguiente, comencé rápidamente a preparar todo para irme a México, donde estaba mi lugar en estos momentos junto a mi madre. Me llevo cerca de 4 semanas, poner las cosas en orden desde entregar expedientes de pacientes al médico que ahora estaría a cargo, empacar algunas cosas, comprar un departamento en México, trasladar mi investigación a un sitio adecuado que nos recibiera, y lo más difícil convencer a mi equipo de que marcháramos juntos a México.

Al parecer todo iba sobre ruedas, ya tenía fecha de vuelo, todo ya estaba empacado mis pertenencias personales como el último objeto que había en el laboratorio. Ahora solo era cuestión de 4 días y vería nuevamente a mi madre.

El plazo llego era un viernes cuando partí de Inglaterra rumbo a México, tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi madre, pero no me sería posible llegar directo a verla, ya que decidí instalarme en la capital del país, y mi madre vivía a una hora aproximadamente de la capital, además tenía que instarme en mi nuevo departamento, y lo más importante me presentaría en el nuevo hospital donde ahora trabajaría e instalaría mi investigación.

El vuelo fue corto cuestión de unas 9 horas en cuanto llegue a México me apresuré a desempacar, y correr a instalarme en mi nuevo departamento. No pude avanzar ni realizar todo lo que quería hacer, el cambio de horario me estaba matando, y no solo eso también el cambio de comida. Me sentía muy cansado, necesitaba ayuda así que llame a mi familia, que seguía radicando en la capital. Mi tía Lilian amablemente de ayudo a instalarme, a comprar muebles y un auto. En el hospital todo iba sobre ruedas ya habíamos montado el laboratorio completamente, ya tenía asignados varios pacientes, sentía que todo iba a comenzando a tomar el rumbo que siempre había tenido.

Al cabo de 4 semanas de largo trabajo al fin vi a mi madre, al parecer todo le favorecía, se había detectado la enfermedad en sus inicios. Cuando me lo dijo y revise algunos análisis, sentí que me quitaron un enorme peso de encima. Conocí a mi hermano Oscar era un como yo intersexual, con más características masculinas tenía 16 años se parecía mucho a madre. Desde esa visita yo me encargaba personalmente de llevarla al médico, y trabajaba en conjunto con este. Creo que esta de menos, que mencione que soy uno de los médicos más prestigiados y reconocidos del mundo, muchos deseaban trabajar conmigo pero yo me negaba, había pocos casi nadie que cumpliera mis exigencias.

Tenía 2 meses en México cuando recibí un correo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Este era una solicitud de una señorita llamada Sayuri Akiyama, quería formar parte de mi investigación, había muy buenas referencias suyas en su currículum, era medico con especialización en cardiología, además de ya haber formado parte de una investigación. Lo pensé bastante durante unos días, después de pensarlo mucho le pedí a Aaron que verificara los datos de su currículum, y si eran verdad, que la contactara para que se trasladara a México. Al parecer todo era real y Aaron hizo lo que pedí, porque después de una semana recibí de la señorita Akiyama un correo de agradecimiento por su aceptación en mi equipo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi departamento, era de mañana y me preparaba para ir al trabajo. Mi apartamento no era muy pequeño, se encontraba en el piso número 50 de un edifico a 40 min del hospital donde trabajaba, está pintado de color hueso, es un departamento de esos llamados inteligentes, la cocina era amplia aun que casi nunca la utilizaba, tenía una sala de piel color negro de 3 sillones, y una mesa en el centro. Había 3 recamaras con baño, la más grade era la mía, las demás no tenían uso solo había los muebles fundamentales. El comedor era para 4 personas, color chocolate, el estudio era amplio con una ventana enorme y un escritorio de igual color que el comedor y el resto de muebles de la casa. En el cuarto de entretenimientos, no había casi nada, solo una televisión y un sillón. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba fuera, pero cuando estaba en casa disfrutaba de estar hay.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio no muy lejano, una hermosa señorita de aproximadamente unos 24 años ingresaba a un enorme hospital en busca de su futuro mentor.

Esta chica no era más ni nada menos que Sayuri Akiyama, era una mujer de más o menos 1.65m, su cabello era lacio de color negro, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, y con un par de ojos de un azul muy peculiar. Llevaba un elegante vestido con cuello en v algo pegado al cuerpo color negro, con unas zapatillas que le hacían juego. Se encontraba recorriendo el hospital, por los pasillos que le señalo el guardia, pero no encontraba la puerta que buscaba, llevaba caminado cerca de 40 min hasta que la encontró.

Se acercó muy nerviosa y toco la puerta, sentía que las piernas le temblaban en verdad tenía mucho miedo de no hacer las cosas bien, y que el doctor la echara. Era originaria de Canadá, pero sus padres eran de Japón, nunca había pisado México todo era nuevo para ella, el paisaje era otro, tenía mucha emoción, tanta que parecía que desbordaría en este preciso momento.

-hola-decia una chica que había abierto la puerta

-hola-no sabía que decir tenía muchos nervios

-dígame en que le puedo ayudar

-perdóneme, mi nombre es Sayuri Akiyama

-excelente pase señorita Akiyama, la estaba esperando - me abrió la puerta totalmente señalando me que pasara y lo hice- aun no llega el doctor Montes De Oca no debe de tardar, regularmente llega cerca de las 9 AM junto con mi compañero, mientras puede esperar aquí

-gracias- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña oficina dentro del laboratorio. Me preguntaba cómo era el doctor Montes De Oca, no había fotos de él en internet, solo biografías y artículos donde lo elogiaban, trataba de crearme una imagen de cómo podría ser, estaba dispersa en mis pensamientos cuando escuche como alguien entraba. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, esperaba que en cualquier momento abrieran la puerta, pero nada, la puerta estaba igual que la última vez que la vi. Como no había cambio supuse que no había llegado el doctor Montes De Oca, así que me puse a revisar los documentos que traía, esta tan entretenida que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, y entraron 3 personas, para ser exactos 2 hombres y la chica que me abrió la puerta. Me quede paralizada del nerviosismo, me quede observándolos no sé por cuanto tiempo, los 3 eran jóvenes, la chica tenía en cabello a media espalda, era de color rojizo, y tez un tanto pecosa, no era muy alta como de mi estatura, llevaba pantalón negro de vestir con zapatos de piso cerrados, y una blusa de marga larga azul, su bata llevaba su nombre solo alcance a ver que se llamaba alecxa. En cuanto a los 2 hombres uno llevaba bata, tal vez media 1.80m era delgado un poco moreno, llevaba una pequeña barba color negro, su cabello lucía un poco despeinado, y vestía un pantalón de vestir azul marino y camisa color hueso, no alcance a ver su nombre en la bata. El otro era muy diferente, su cabello era café dorado, lo tenía un poco largo tal vez llegaba a la mitad de su cuello, estaba un poco ondulado con las puntas levantadas un poco hacia arriba, sus ojos eran del mismo tono, reflejaban cierto misterio, su tez era blanca, delgado pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio era igual de alto que el otro chico, vestía pantalón y camisa color negro, con un chaleco encima. El color negro le quedaba perfecto contrastaba con su piel y su cabello principalmente, me pareció muy atractivo, tanto que lo podía contemplar horas.

-buenos días señorita Akiyama-dijo el hombre de barba

-hola buenos días perdone mi mala educación-le decía mientras le entregaba unos papeles

-no se preocupe-decia mientras los revisaba-parece que es ella

-mi nombre es Sayuri Akiyama, mucho gusto doctor Montes De Oca-le decía mientras le mostraba una reverencia al primer hombre

-¡no¡, no señorita yo no soy el doctor Montes De Oca, yo soy el investigador Aaron- cuando me dijo eso se me fue la sangre a los pies y pedía a gritos que la tierra me tragara, voltee a ver al verdadero doctor Montes De Oca, el hombre de cabello café dorado, me miraba muy fijamente, parecía furioso


End file.
